Su Visión hacia el Futuro
by flayjunior15
Summary: Amuro Ray se encuentra deprimido y pensativo antes de la batalla final de A Baoa Qu, por su mente pasan todos los recuerdos que tiene desde que esta pesadilla que su vida se convirtió empezó. ¿que motivos tendrá para tener aun esperanzas en el futuro, si la humanidad al paso que va se acerca cada vez mas hasta su propia autodestrucción? ¿aun existen motivos para que pueda luchar?


Favor, leer las notas finales si tienen alguna duda de antemano. Gracias.

…

**Your insight into the future**

_**Año 0079, Universal Century, Prologo a una época caótica **_

_Corrían ya cerca del final del año 0079 del nuevo calendario llamado Universal Century, el cual sustituyo al viejo Anno Domini o Después de cristo. Luego de que la humanidad por problemas de sobrepoblación mundial, la contaminación ambiental, las guerras que azotaron el mundo y por buscar nuevas alternativas viables para el progreso, viro sus ojos hacia el espacio exterior, hacia la exploración del espacio profundo y que había más allá en ese mar de estrellas radiantes._

_La humanidad emigra al espacio exterior para vivir en gigantescas colonias espaciales que orbitan alrededor de la Tierra. __Cuando se terminó de construir la primera colonia espacial que orbitaba en el espacio en un punto Lagrange(1) cercano a la tierra, fue cuando el calendario cambio y paso a llamarse Universal Century. Eran nuevos tiempo para la humanidad y se esperaba que con la construcción de nuevas colonias espaciales, ciudades lunares y todo lo que eso conllevara para que la humanidad estuviera unida para su progreso y una expansión unidos en la exploración y colonización por el espacio profundo. _

_Durante medio siglo luego de la construcción de la primera colonia espacial, y que las naciones de todo el mundo se unieran en un solo gobierno centralizado llamado después la Federación Terrestre, la humanidad vivió en paz mientras toda la energía y esperanzas de la humanidad se enfocaban en la exploración del espacio, teniendo todos un objetivo en común. _

_Pero la humanidad en si nunca cambiaria, ni la semilla que daba pasos a futuros conflictos, está aún se cultivaba en lo más profundo de cada ser humano, después de todo, ellos son la humanidad, asi como tienen dentro de ellos la semilla de hacer germinar la vida, de unirse todos por llevar a cabo un objetivo en común por el bien de todos, también estaba dentro de cada uno lo peor del ser humano, siendo cegados por el egoísmo y la ambición, y demás aspectos negativos que componen una gran parte de la maldad intrínseca en los seres humanos_

_Cuando muchos oficiales y miembros políticos entre ellos gobernantes del gobierno de la Federación Terrestre, llevados por su ambición y su hambre del poder, pasaban a convertirse en verdaderos tiranos, exigiendo pagos e impuestos exorbitantes a los habitantes de las colonias supervisados por el gobierno federal regido en la tierra. Manteniendo casi una pésima calidad y condiciones de vida a muchas colonias y a los que las habitaban, y su manera casi fascista con que gobernaban a muchas colonias espaciales. Muchas colonias hartas de los malos tratos y del pésimo manejo de la Federación les hacía, proponen crear gobiernos autónomos, regidos por cada colonia o un grupo completo de colonias en un Side(2) en un punto Langrange. Cada vez se hacía más fuerte entre los habitantes de las colonias que eran llamados de manera despectiva Space Noids (3) por la gente de la tierra…las palabras revolución, independencia…y Guerra._

_En el año 0052, el líder ideológico Zeon Zum Deikun__, __se establece en Side 3, el grupo de colonias más alejadas de la tierra, para comenzar la predica sobre su ideología. En ella propone que las colonias espaciales deben ser tratadas como naciones independientes y que existe una nueva evolución en la raza humana: los NEWTYPES, los cuales son humanos con capacidades "psíquicas", capaces de prever o predecir ciertas cosas, y que se conectan mejor con las personas y hacen suyo de una manera más rápida el medio ambiente que los rodea._

_Para el año 0058, las ideologías de Zeon Deikum calan hondo en la mayoría de los habitantes del espacio, haciendo que para ese año el grupo de colonias en Side 3 declararan su independencia de la Federación Terrestre, estableciendo la nación de la republica de Zeon, una nación demócrata e idealista al mando del mismo Zeon Deikum. Para el año 0062 p__reviniendo un conflicto, la Federación Terrestre comienza a construir armamento y naves en el espacio. Así nacen las Fuerzas Espaciales de la Federación Terrestre (Earth Federation Space Forces, EFSP). Y ubican su cuartel general en el asteroide de Luna II._

_Para entrados el año 0068, __En medio del apogeo de su revolución espacial, Zeon Zum Deikun muere en extrañas y sospechosas circunstancias. Su amigo y mano derecha, Degwin Sodo Zabi lo sucede en el mando.__Degwin Sodo Zabi se autoproclama soberano y establece el Principado de Zeon en Side 3, el cual transforma a la Republica en un estado fascista. Los leales seguidores de Zeon Zum Deikun, los que quedaron después de la sangrienta persecución que dio muerte a varios de sus integrantes por no estar de acuerdo con el tipo de mando que ejercía Degwin Zabi, escaparon a la Tierra llevándose consigo a los hijos de Zeon, Casval y Artesia para su protección._

_En el año 0071 __El Principado de Zeon comienza el desarrollo de nuevas armas para esta Era gracias al descubrimiento de las partículas Minovsky (4), en donde la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo será primordial. Uno de los proyectos para desarrollar, son los MOBILE SUITS, máquinas robóticas de 16 metros de alto con forma humanoide y cuya cabina se encuentra en la cavidad torácico, que pueden cargar diferentes tipos de armas.__Además de cruceros espaciales para usos militares conducidos también por la partícula __Minkowsky, la federación terrestre no se quedó atrás y desarrolla sus propios cruceros espaciales tratando de estar a la par de la tecnología de Zeon pero creyendo aun de manera soberbia que un grupo pequeño de colonias no tendrían el poder de desafiar el poder de la Federación Terrestre que ejercía sus dominios en la Esfera Terrestre la cual estaba conformada por la tierra, las ciudades lunares de Von Braun y Granada, y la mayoría de colonias espaciales…su soberbia y arrogancia serían los causantes de su casi extinción_

_En el año 0078, luego de años subestimando a Zeon, las Fuerzas de la Federación Terrestre lanzan de manera tardía el proyecto RX, conocido secretamente como PROYECTO V, el cual comienza con el desarrollo de sus propios Mobile Suits para la Federación Terrestre. Por el momento, desarrolla en masa avanzados cazas de combate livianos, y pods de apoyo para el combate en el espacio. Los Core-Fighter y los Ball._

_Para finales de ese mismo año, e__l Principado de Zeon anuncia un estado de movilización nacional. El Comandante en Jefe de todo el ejército de Zeon es el Almirante, GIHREN ZABI. El ejército se divide en dos secciones: La Fuerza de Ataque Espacial (Space Attack Force), comandada por el hermano menor de Ghiren, el Vicealmirante Dozle Zabi. Y la Fuerza de Asalto Mobile (Mobile Assault Force), comandada por la también hermana del comandante, la Contra Almirante Kycilia Zabi, quien también comanda las Fuerzas de Ocupación de Zeon, en la tierra. Bajo el mando de Kycilia también se encuentra su hermano menor Garma Zabi, quien es capitán y comandante del territorio en la Tierra ocupado por Zeon, y Char Aznable, un misterioso pero formidable soldado aparecido de la nada.__ Vestido de uniforme de color rojo y un casco que le cubre la cabeza._

_Para comienzos del año 0079, Estalla la__GUERRA DE UN AÑO (One Year War)__. El Principado de Zeon comienza una feroz guerra de independencia contra la Federación Terrestre, lanzando ataques sorpresa contra bases militares de la Federación en muchas colonias de Side 1, Side 2 y Side 4. Durante la primera semana de guerra, el indiscriminado uso de armas nucleares, biológicas y químicas__ acaba por exterminar cerca de la mitad de la población de ambas naciones, dejando saldos de muertes incalculables y destrucciones inverosímiles. Contrarrestando que __El Principado de Zeon en el mismo mes de enero cuando estalló la guerra, lleva a cabo la Operación Britania (British Operation), la cual consiste en lanzar una colonia deshabitada contra Jaburo, el Cuartel General de la Federación Terrestre. Durante varios días de lucha, la Federación logra desviar el curso de la colonia la cual cae sobre Sydney, Australia. Matando a millones de personas y cambiando drásticamente el clima de la Tierra. Las Colonias Espaciales de Side 6 se declaran neutrales en el conflicto entre Zeon y la Federación._

_Para finales del mes de Enero, luego del primer mes de conflicto. __Representantes del Principado de Zeon y de la Federación Terrestre se reúnen en la Tierra, en la Antártica, y negocian un tratado de paz. Las conversaciones de paz fallan, pero se firma un tratado llamado el Tratado Antártico, el cual prohíbe el uso de armas nucleares, químicas o biológicas, usar colonias como proyectiles o cualquier otra táctica de destrucción masiva, así como también se respetaran los derechos de los prisioneros de guerra y la neutralidad de las colonias de Side 6 y las ciudades._

_Sin embargo a pesar de esto, no hizo mejores las cosas, pues la guerra continuaba y más y más vidas eran arrebatadas por este cruento conflicto que amenazaba con extinguir a la misma humanidad, __la cual solo pudo contener la respiración que hubo recién comenzando este conflicto y horrorizarse como esta seguiría y como se seguían perdiendo más vidas y destruyendo su propio mundo, en nombre de palabras tan 'elocuentes' como la libertad y la independencia._

….

**29 de Diciembre del Año 0079, Universal Century**

El espacio exterior, tan oscuro y tan frio, donde no se podía distinguir lo que estaba arriba de abajo, ni tampoco el día de la noche más que con ayuda de aparatos técnicos u electrónicos, o con el reloj biológico de cada persona llevaba dentro de si ya 'programado'.

A pesar de que la humanidad finalmente había alcanzado llegar hasta la última frontera que superar, la última cúspide que alcanzar y ver que había más allá, en ese oscuro y tétrico espacio que solo lucia indistinguible salvo por cuanto planetas, asteroides, o demás objetos naturales del espacio se apreciara con la visión, y aun asi era casi imposible saber su tamaño con la simple vista o cuán lejos podría estar un objeto a distancia, después de todo el espacio era engañoso

Aun asi la humanidad quería explorarlo para poder buscar nuevas formas de vida y como una manera de saciar su hambre de su curiosidad de saber más…y aun asi, se les ha olvidado en qué estado se encuentra su mundo de origen, o más bien toda su vía láctea

Envueltos en una guerra tan cruenta que los llevaría al borde de su destrucción… ¿es que la humanidad no importara a donde fuera, seguiría sumida en conflictos y los llevaría consigo hasta los rincones del universo? ¿Qué futuro les espera a ellos entonces? ¿Qué futuro le espera a el?

Eran los pensamientos que pululaban por la cabeza de un joven mientras miraba por la escotilla de una enorme nave blanca, hacia el espacio oscuro, hacia ese mar de estrellas radiantes que se veían a la distancia y tan lejos, mientras avanzaba a la tal vez, resolución de este conflicto que sumía a toda la vía láctea en un profundo caos

El joven de color de cabello crespo marrón casi rojizo, de ojos azules y que vestía un uniforme azul perteneciente a las Fuerzas Espaciales de la Federación Terrestre, miraba con mirada apesumbrada el infinito atravez de la escotilla de la nave conocida como la White Base (Base Blanca), también llamada por sus enemigos de Zeon, como "el caballo de Troya", rumbo a la fortaleza principal de A Baoa Qu de Zeon, donde se libraría la posiblemente (y ojala asi fuera) última batalla que decidiría quien gobernaría la esfera terrestre conformada por la Tierra, las Colonias Espaciales y las ciudades lunares…y también quien expandiría a la humanidad por toda la vía láctea hacia el universo infinito

El nombre de este joven es Amuro Ray, un Subo Oficial dentro de la White Base, y Piloto del Mobile Suit de contraseña RX-78-2 de nombre código "GUNDAM". Su edad sorprendentemente era menor a lo que debería esperarse de alguien dentro del ejercito; solo tenía 16 años y fue a hace unos meses cuando tenía 15 años que se vio envuelto en todo esta parafernalia. Él ni siquiera tenía o quería involucrarse con el ejército ni nada de lo que pudiera haber tenido lugar en esta guerra en un principio, pero diversas circunstancias y 'accidentes' lo llevaron a pilotar el Gundam y no tener más que enlistarse en el ejército obligatoriamente debido a eso, pese a que su único deseo en aquel entonces era solo sobrevivir.

Mientras sus ojos seguían mirando el vasto e infinito espacio, como una manera de tranquilizar su creciente ansiedad y poder conciliar el sueño que desde hace horas no puede conciliar. En ese momento su mente viajo al mismo momento en que se vio involucrado en todo esto. Antes que todo esto, antes que siquiera fuera un militar por obligación, y verse envuelto en batallas que recorrían todo el espacio hasta llegar a la tierra, donde el derramamiento de sangre y pérdidas de vidas se hacía cada vez más frecuentes en su vida donde antes no lo había

**Escena Retrospectiva (**_Flash Back_**)**

_Era un muchacho normal viviendo en una colonia aparentemente 'segura' dentro del protectorado de la Federación Terrestre en el territorio de Side 7. En sí, en ese tiempo puede que él no fuera una persona muy sociable; el abandono de la tierra, su planeta donde había nacido y que después en una edad tan joven tuvo que trasladarse a vivir al espacio separándose de su madre en el proceso, al parecer porque su padre había aceptado un cargo importante dentro del ejército de la federación…y según decían las malas lenguas, porque su madre tenía un amante y su padre en represalia la abandono dejándola sola en la tierra y llevándoselo consigo…nunca averiguo si era verdad, y cuando vio a su madre después de tanto tiempo no se lo pregunto, quizás porque no quería saberlo…_

_Como fuera, en su tiempo viviendo en una colonia de Side 7, el hecho de que su padre trabajara ocupando un cargo de ingeniero de Mobile Suit de la Federación, hizo que él no se pasara mucho tiempo en su casa, y el tuviera que vivir solo, y siendo un joven como el, eso le había pesado mucho…aunque siempre conto con la ayuda de vecinos como su vecina y posterior amiga Fraw Bow, que siempre estuvo al pendiente de él, haciéndole la comida y cuidando hasta de su aseo personal, era como una madre…_pensó Amuro riendo para sí por dentro.

_No fue hasta que Zeon ataco su colonia, al parecer porque el ejército de la Federación había llevado hasta allí lo que conformaría el famoso proyecto V, el cual consistía en una nave especial de clase "Pegasus" y que sería bautizada por el nombre de "White Base", la misma en la que ahora se encontraba, y del prototipo de Mobile Suit llamado "Gundam", el cual era superior a los entonces Zakus de Zeon, los Mobile Suit que ostentaban el poder de fuego en aquel entonces. La colonia de Side 7 en la cual vivía era mayormente de gente civil, y no de soldados, a excepción de una base militar de la federación que había sido trasladada allí hace poco tiempo y que la mayor parte de sus habitantes no estaban contentos, por ende que allá sido fácil el ataque sorpresa de Zeon a la colonia comandada en aquel entonces por el temible Char Aznable _

_En el transcurso de la batalla, debido a diferentes motivos y razones, como la muerte de los padres de Fraw Bow, su amiga y de los cuales estos cuidaron de el en el tiempo en que vivía solo, se vio corriendo en dirección al entonces prototipo Gundam, que increíblemente su padre era quien lo había construido y era su ingeniero; no reparándose de la sorpresa se subió al Mobile Suit y lo activo…él era un amante de las maquinas igual a su padre y sabia de ingeniería y robótica en parte, porque era su afición y su 'sentido' en la vida llamémoslo asi…el caso es que fue algo difícil de usar y manejar, pero increíblemente y quizás a la gran habilidad del Gundam derroto a todos los Zakus que atacaron la colonia, trayendo un momento de calma_

_Más tarde viéndose obligado junto a los otros refugiados a abandonar la colonia durante la cual fue su hogar durante varios años, tuvo que verse envuelto una vez más en los mandos del Gundam mientras escapaban de la persecución de los de Zeon, entablando varias batallas en el proceso de su huida, incluso contra quien los dirigía en aquel entonces, el llamado "cometa rojo" de Zeon, que era considerado una leyenda y un As dentro del ejército Zeeks (5) como los llamaban los de la Federación, el temible Char Aznable_

_Fueron momentos difíciles para él, tuvo que llevar sus recién descubiertas habilidades de pilotaje más allá de los límites humanos posibles, mientras escapaban de sus perseguidores, hacer una terrible re-entrada atmosférica en la tierra que casi lo engulle en fuego a el dentro de su Mobile Suit, solo para desviarse del curso y aterrizar en territorio enemigo en la tierra, y pelear para escapar de él, que eran cientos de kilómetros de territorio controlado por los de Zeon_

_El al comienzo tuvo varios roces con la tripulación, que en su mayor parte eran civiles como el, que tras el ataque de Zeon a la colonia de Side 7, la mayor parte del equipo militar fue muerto, por ende que varios civiles se hayan visto obligados a suplirlos y pelear en su lugar, o morir en el intento…uno de ellos fue Bright Noa, un joven militar novato y recién graduado, solo 4 años mayor que él y que debido a la muerte de sus superiores se vio obligado a comandar la White Base lejos de la colonia y de vuelta a la tierra mientras eran perseguidos, su relación al comienzo fue tensa, más cuando le había dicho que tenía por obligación pilotar el Gundam y pelear, debido a que todos los pilotos posibles habían muerto en el ataque de Zeon a la colonia, y él era el único disponible, y aunque se enojó con él no podía evitar darle la razón y a regañadientes acepto seguir pilotándolo _

_No fue hasta su llegada a la tierra, donde en el trascurso de las siguientes batallas un gran cansancio se apoderaba de él, se sentía exhausto y mentalmente fatigado, quizás por ende que más de una vez allá dado problemas y se haya comportado de manera infantil, como negarse a subir a pilotar al Gundam en medio de una batalla contra el Cometa Rojo y que Bright allá tenido que golpearlo debido a su cobardía, siguió con su obstinación de no aceptar pelear más porque no quería morir, aunque al final tuvo que subirse a regañadientes de nuevo, y pelear trayendo una victoria temporalmente, hubo otros sucesos que lo marcaron_

_Una fue la imagen de una mujer rubia hermosa, parada encima de un __Gaw(6) __que había caído derribado por un ataque que le hicieron a la White Base luego de haber escapado de la destruida ciudad de Nueva York (7) donde habían pasado, ella le había apuntado con un arma cuando el salía a revisar un fallo del Gundam cuando la nave se estrelló contra el en su caída en un ataque Kamikaze(8)…la imagen que veía era hermosa pese a la obvia intención homicida de la muchacha, había alcanzado a escuchar una palabra que salía de sus labios antes de derrumbarse cayendo de la nave hacia su lamentable muerte, quizás el impacto anterior de la caída la había lastimado por dentro y aun asi tuvo fuerzas para salir y tratar de matarlo en Venganza por su amado muerto…eso fue lo que escucho salir de sus labios antes de su muerte…en ese entonces el quedo confundido y pensativo por las palabras de la muchacha, pero tiempo después tendría otros momentos iguales…_

_Otro fue el discurso lleno de fascismo y dictadura narrado y televisado a toda la esfera terrestre por parte del comandante en jefe Ghiren Zabi en el funeral de su hermano muerto, Garma Zabi; el cual instaba a la gente de Zeon a seguir luchando contra la gente de la Federación debido a su corrupción y abandono en el pasado, llamando Héroe a su hermano y poniéndolo como una especie de mártir por la causa y llamándose a ellos mismos como la siguiente evolución de la humanidad una vez derrotaran a sus enemigos. Amuro no pudo más que tragar saliva ante semejante discurso que englobaba los aspectos más negativos del ser humano y aun asi era apoyada por mucha gente al himno de: ¡Sieg Zeon! Estando de acuerdo con las palabras de Ghiren en los que figuraban Hombres, mujeres, ancianos y hasta niños! Amuro se preguntaba si todos ellos eran sus enemigos, Bright en ese momento exploto y llamo a Ghiren dictador y que lo único que quería era dominar la esfera terrestre, Amuro solo se preguntó quién estaba en lo cierto y quién no. _

_Otra fue la visita a su madre a su pueblo natal después de tanto tiempo, el recibimiento en primer lugar fue cálido y acogedor, pero cuando soldados de Zeon llegaron al pueblo, él no tuvo de otra más que defenderse antes de que lo descubrieran, disparando y matando a un soldado de Zeon frente a la cara horrorizada de su madre, eso había sido el comienzo de su fracturación, su madre no había entendido lo que él había hecho y le había hablado muy consternada lo diferente que se había vuelto, más salvaje y violento, lejos de la imagen del chico cariñoso y dulce que él había sido en el pasado, el enojado con ella por no comprenderlo, y por los años en que paso abandonado lejos de su contacto todo porque ella misma fue la que quiso quedarse en la tierra quizás con su amante, y alejarse de él, le grito que ella no lo amaba y que debía de darse cuenta que estaban en medio de una guerra cruel, y después se echó a correr_

_Corrió y corrió, tratando de contener las lágrimas, fue en eso que por un comunicador electrónico de su reloj, fue contactado por los miembros de la White Base para perseguir una nave espía de Zeon que sobrevolaba la zona, el en su __Core-Fighter (9) voló y armo el Gundam en pleno aire, para atacar la nave espía y destruir la base de Zeon a donde se dirigía esta, no dejo sobrevivientes. Quizás fue una manera de desahogarse y sacar todo su enojo que tuvo con su madre momentos antes, porque lo descargo todo con los pobres desgraciados soldados vestidos de verde debajo de las piernas del Gundam, mientras reducía a fuego y azufre toda la base enemiga. Después tendría una agridulce despedida de su madre, luego de que Bright lo felicitara frente a ella por los logros que él había conseguido manteniéndolos con vida, aunque en ese momento ni le importo lo que decía, se despidió con un saludo militar de su madre y se fue sin mirar atrás, dejando a una madre desolada viendo a su hijo partir y perderse en la enorme nave blanca que se alejaba_

_Después de una misión que salió mal, debido a su obstinación de atacar una base sin necesidad de usar el Gundam y contrariando las ordenes de Bright, lo llevaron a una derrota forzosa y la necesidad de huir del campo de batalla costándoles a los de la White Base mucho daño a su nave y a sus Mobile Suits. La decisión de Bright en ese momento mientras hablaba con Mirai Yashima mientras el escuchaba sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, fue relevarlo del mando del Gundam, y el que en ese momento no tenía más que el Gundam como un medio para probarse a sí mismo, como una necesidad imperante que necesitaba luego del rechazo de su madre y del posible abrupto final de lo que pensaba, era su camino y destino en la vida. Se sintió traicionado, y eso lo llevo a tomar la pésima decisión de abandonar la nave llevándose al Gundam consigo, yéndose a quien sabe dónde, no sabía a donde, no tenía ahora lugar en este mundo más que él mismo y su Gundam que su padre había construido y era lo único que podía mantener de el después de su desaparición en el ataque a la colonia donde vivían anteriormente. _

_En su tiempo en el exilio, Fraw Bow lo busco y lo encontró en una vieja ciudad en ruinas muy probablemente ubicada en algún lugar del medio oriente, no recordaba donde, solo se había refugiado allí. Fraw Bow temerosa de las acciones que Amuro había provocado, intento hablarle y convencerlo de que volviera, pero se le había escapado de su labios que muy probablemente recibiría la pena de muerte por deserción. Amuro en un principio se sorprendió pero luego entendió que era lo normal y que solo querían al Gundam, y no a él, porque realmente ellos no entendían sus sentimientos. De manera soberbia les haría dar a entender que sin él, nadie podría pilotar el Gundam mejor que él. En su ejemplo, luego de que Fraw Bow se fuera, ataco una base minera de Zeon cercana, tuvo algunos problemas con las defensas y un extraño Mobile Suit de forma arácnida (10), que lo electrocuto y casi hace perder sus controles debido a un cortocircuito, pero gracias a sus recién despertadas habilidades Newtype (11) y al buen manejo de su Mobile Suit, venció. Mientras revisaba la base destruida, encontró a un soldado enemigo herido de muerte, el compadeciéndose de él, le dio agua y una bengala para llamar a sus compañeros cuando vinieran a buscarlo, el como una manera de agradecerle, le dijo que no tuviera piedad la próxima vez si eran enemigos. El solo asintió y se fue._

_Después mientras comía en un restaurante en una ciudad abandonada de dios en el medio oriente, conoció a Ramba Ral, un capitán al mando de un escuadrón de Mobile Suit cuyo objetivo era perseguir al "caballo de Troya" y destruirlo debido a sus constantes victorias, en la cual acabo con la vida del entonces almirante Garma Zabi en la batalla de Nueva York cuando la White Base paso por allí, y había provocado la furia de la mayoría perteneciente a Zeon. Increíblemente el sujeto se comportó de manera muy amable con él y su; al parecer novia, la mujer rubia llamada Crowley Hamon le había invitado la comida solo porque le parecía guapo y le gustaba a ella. Ral solo se rio ante esto, y Amuro no sabía que pensar hasta que llego Fraw Bow buscándolo nuevamente, debido a que ella vestía un uniforme de la federación y denotando que ella conocía a Amuro, los dejo ir dejando confundido a Amuro del porque lo hacía, aunque después se enteraría que los mando a seguir. Él no le quedó más que pelear contra el mismo Ramba Ral mientras trataba de defender a la White Base en unos de sus ataques, su Mobile Suit de color azul, llamado Gouf __el cual estaba está armado con una máquina de mano 75 mm arma y una "vara o látigo de calor", que podría ser utilizado como un arma cortando, sobrecalentado o como un arma de agarre con un potente efecto de una descarga eléctrica.__También contaba con una poderosa espada de fuego, un arma mejorada basada en el calor del halcón calor del Zaku.__El Gouf también podría utilizar las armas Zaku II estándar, como 120 mm ametralladora o 280 mm bazooka. Aunque en se momento no los uso y agradecía que fue más una pelea a mano limpia por gusto de su piloto_

_Realmente ese Mobile Suit probó ser un enemigo más formidable que los Zakus con quienes se había enfrentado antes, lo mismo que su piloto Ramba Ral, que era tan bueno como lo fue cuando le toco batallar contra Char Aznable en su Zaku Rojo. No se sabe si fue suerte o las habilidades de su Gundam los que al final le otorgaron la victoria, aunque Ramba Ral le dijo que había sido lo último en el momento en que escapo cuando su Gouf estallo en mil pedazos, aunque su Gundam tampoco se veía mejor, pues termino en un estado casi calamitoso denotando el tipo de oponente al que se enfrentó en medio de ese ardiente desierto en mitad de algún lugar del medio oriente_

_Aunque había luchado para salvar a la White Base, lo cierto es que cuando regreso la tripulación no lo habían recibido con los brazos abiertos, lo habían esposado y encerrado en una oscura celda debido a su deserción y robo de un arma perteneciente a la milicia. Mientras estaba encerrado no pudo más que llorar de la situación tan patética en la cual se encontraba, Bright no lo había escuchado ni a sus razones, muchos menos los demás, aunque Fraw Bow y Mirai Yashima hacían intentos por aplacar la furia de Bright y apelar a el aunque obtuvieran poco debido a la desconfianza de la mayor parte de la tripulación. Ryu José, uno de los miembros de la tripulación del ejército, de piel morena, y de la misma edad de Bright y perteneciente a la milicia desde hace un tiempo. Había tratado de hablar con él, apelando a que se comportara y madurara; dentro de su tiempo de la White Base, Ryu fue como una especie de hermano mayor para la mayoría de integrantes jóvenes y alguien digno de confianza. Pero el no quiso ceder debido a su obstinación e inmadurez creyendo que si no tenía al Gundam, debía de irse, Ryu solo pudo más que golpearlo y largarse tremendamente decepcionado de él. _

_Cuando Rambal Ral ataco la White Base a sangre y fuego, entrando dentro de ella con un escuadrón de hombre armados, a él no le toco de otra más que pelear si quería redimirse ante los demás y probarse a sí mismo que sin el Gundam aún era de utilidad. Al final tuvo que disparar y matar a más hombres mientras peleaban dentro de la nave disparándose, lanzándose granadas o bombas o trabándose hasta en luchas cuerpo a cuerpo. La pérdida de ambos bandos fue cuantiosa, y los cadáveres de ambos bandos yacían regados por casi toda la nave. A él le toco pilotar el Gundam una vez más para destruir la habitación de radio secundaria donde Ramba Ral y sus hombres se habían guarecido estando acorralados. A la final Ral fue el único sobreviviente del ataque, y estando el herido, con una granada salto fuera de la nave para tratar de inmolarse y no ser capturado, Amuro intento salvarlo tratando de agarrarlo con una mano del Gundam pero la explosión de la granada lo cogió por sorpresa y daño la mano del mobile Suit en el proceso. El en el fondo no quería que Ral muriera, no asi, nunca tuvo mala intención para con el hombre a pesar de que quería vencerlo, hubiera sido preferible en una batalla limpia a esto. Fue una persona que a pesar de todo, y ser su enemigo, lo había tratado con una amabilidad que nadie dentro de la White Base lo había hecho y hasta le había aconsejado en batalla._

_Tiempo después __Crowley Hamon, la amante de Ramba Ral, en venganza por su muerte atacaría a una aun todavía lastimada White Base debido al ataque anterior de Ral. Después de enterrar a sus muertos, la nave Pegasus, despego siendo atacada en el proceso por Hamon y sus pocos hombres aun leales a ella y a Ral. Ella intentaba hacer volar a la White Base en mil pedazos incluso con ella en el proceso, ocultando explosivos en una nave de transporte móvil llamada Gallop (11). El intento detener al Gallop usando el Gundam, y Hamon que estaba pilotando en ese momento un __Magella Attack Tank (12), __iba a dispararle al Gallop para hacerlo volar atravez del Gundam. Antes se disculpó con Amuro, diciéndole que en verdad él le gustaba y lamentaba tener que hacer esto. Pero no llego cumplir su cometido como un herido Ryu José, convaleciente aun del ataque anterior a la Nave por parte de Ral. Y pilotando un Core Figther, lo estrello en estilo Kamikaze contra el Magella de Hamon matando a ambos en el proceso y salvando a Amuro, quien rápidamente alejo a la fortaleza móvil de transporte, el Gallop lejos y la destruyo, produciendo daños mínimos. _

_Luego se enteraría de la cruel verdad acerca de quien pilotaba ese Core Figther y no pudo más que llorar por su impotencia sobre todo al recordar como Ryu había intentado por todos los medios hacerlo reconciliar a él y a Bright y mantener a todos abordo de la nave unidos. Se sintió realmente mal en ese momento, y fueron esos mismos sucesos los detonantes de su cambio de actitud, aunque luego vendrían más golpes emocionales a él. Una era la muerte de Matilda Ajan, una teniente a cargo de los suministros y quien era apodada como la "ángel guardián" de la White Base gracias a sus constantes ayudas cuando estos necesitaban suministros y demás útiles para su sobrevivencia mientras escapaban del territorio de Zeon. También era una mujer bastante hermosa de cabello rojizo, y quien había cautivado a la mayoría de personal masculino sobre todo joven de la nave pegasus, además de su amabilidad. Entre ellos al mismo Amuro, y no pudo más que sentirse impotente y devastado cuando en un ataque perpetrado por un grupo As de Zeon venidos del espacio llamados los Black Tri Star, armados con unos poderosos y nuevos Mobile Suit en producción llamados Dom (13)_

_La pelea que siguió fue dura y Amuro pudo con suerte destruir a uno de los tres As de los Black Tri Star, pero estos en represalia atacaron la nave donde iba Matilda que había venido en su ayuda, destruyéndola y matándola en el proceso. Su muerte le provoca otro enorme dolor y otro golpe emocional fuerte a su extenuada mente y fatigado cuerpo. Luego le seguiría más misiones y más ataques a bases de Zeon como la misión Odessa, la cual consistía en atacar una base minera grande y la cual nutria a Zeon de materiales para continuar la guerra en el espacio y la tierra. En esa batalla ajusto cuentas una vez más con los Black Tri Star acabando con ellos en el proceso y deteniendo un misil que llevaba una carga nuclear lanzada por las fuerzas de Zeon como última alternativa pese a violar las reglas del tratado antártico. Luego de la victoria de las fuerzas de la federación, conocerían al general Revil quien había sido quien les había estado ayudando con los suministros encargados por Matilda._

_Y luego vendrían más batallas, una seria en Irlanda donde iban de paso para reparaciones, al parecer un suceso marcaria a Kai Shiden, uno de los civiles de la colonia donde vivía y quien se enlisto obligatoriamente también y con quien no se llevaba bien debido a su actitud burlona y petulante. Aunque los detalles de lo que aconteció realmente no los conoce a cabalidad, supo que él se involucró con una civil de ese país que murió cuando subió de polizona a esta nave como espía de Zeon. Al parecer su muerte fue el gatillo del cambio de comportamiento de Kai, teniendo un trato mejor con los demás miembros de la tripulación a partir de ese momento. _

_También su aterrizaje en la base principal de las fuerzas de la federación llamada Jaburo, la cual se encontraba en las selvas de Sudamérica oculta bajo tierra; ahí conocería al prometido de Matilda, el teniente Woody Malden, quien lo trato bien y no lo culpo de la muerte de su prometida con quien pensaba casarse. Lastimosamente el encuentro y conversación entre ambos duro poco debido a un ataque de Zeon comandado por la reaparición de su antiguo y más poderoso enemigo, Char Aznable. Quien pilotaba un nuevo Mobile Suit de su color característico, rojo. Logro entrar dentro de la base subterránea y causar numerosas bajas entre ellas la del teniente Woody. Después de una dura batalla logro hacerlo retroceder, y este escapo. _

_Luego recibirían la orden de regresar al espacio, perseguidos una vez más por Char Aznable dispuesto a ponerle fin a la White Base, aunque su regreso al espacio era una cubierta para que las fuerzas de la Federación lanzaran sus propias naves al espacio para atacar bases importantes de Zeon y zanjar la guerra de una vez que ya había cobrado a la mitad de la población de la humanidad. Después de una dura batalla cercana a la atmosfera de la tierra, lograron escapar de las fuerzas de Char y replegarse para ir rumbo a las colonias neutrales de Side 6, debido a los daños ocasionados en la consecuente batalla. _

_Allí en esas colonias quizás uno de los momentos más trascendentales tendría lugar en su vida allí y decidiría lo que sería a partir de ahora. Uno fue el reencuentro con su padre, algo mentalmente inestable debido al síndrome de perdida de oxigeno (14) y con quien se distanciaría definitivamente después de ver que su relación familiar estaba más que definitivamente disuelta debido a la aparentemente negativa de su padre de volver a la tierra a ver de nuevo a su madre. Otra seria el encuentro con su temible rival a quien nunca había visto cara a cara en sus batallas, Char Aznable quien lo trataría amablemente sin saber quién era el cuándo su auto se atascó en un camino lleno de barro y este le ayudo a salir, dejándolo temeroso y confundido en cuanto a su presencia y personalidad. Y finalmente seria el encuentro con una chica de color negro de procedencia posiblemente de la india, de nombre Lalah Sune. _

_La conocería cuando en una llovizna programada por la colonia para los cultivos que se hacia dentro de la colonia, lo obligo a acampar hasta que terminara debajo de una casa abandonada, fue allí cuando sintió una fuerte presencia gracias a sus recién desarrollados sentidos Newtype; descubriendo en una casa cercana a un lago a una chica de color morena casi negra, por su aspecto además de un lunar en la frente la tomo como por procedencia de la india. Hablaron brevemente de cosas que no parecían tener sentido como la belleza de la vida al mirar a un ganso derrumbarse muerto en el lago tal vez por su vejez no lo sabía, lo que si sabía es que él se sintió atraído hacia ella, tal vez a sus poderes Newtype que sintió de ella, tal vez a su belleza, no lo sabía. Pero el momento de despedirse llego y pensó no volverla a ver, cuan equivocado estaba._

_La volvería a ver en el mismo momento que conocería por primera vez a su rival y perseguidor implacable, Char Aznable, cuando él tuvo su auto atascado por un camino de barro provocado por la lluvia, y Char le ayudaría a salir del problema cuando pasaba en un auto igual, y quien iba acompañado de la misma chica morena que había visto hace poco. Lo cual le llamo la atención, con sus sentidos Newtype reconoció a Char aunque fuera la primera vez que lo veía cara a cara y no pudo más que sentirse asustado ya que el parecía tener habilidades Newtype también aunque más débiles y aun en desarrollo. Por ende que quisiera irse rápido apenas lo ayudo, ya que no quería que él lo reconociera como el piloto del Gundam. _

_Luego de su escape de las colonias de Side 6 mediante una batalla encarnizada de fuerzas de Zeon que intentaron seguirlos por todo el territorio neutral hasta salir de este y empezar el ataque. Lograron destruir todas las fuerzas y escapar a resguardo, en esa misma batalla Mirai Yashima se despediría para siempre de su entonces prometido para irse con ellos sintiendo su lugar dentro de la White Base, el no pudo más que admirar a Mirai por su resolución, ella siempre actuó como una madre para la tripulación más joven, siendo de intermediaria entre Bright y la tripulación joven tratando de evitar los roces y conflictos y haciendo que ambos llegaran a acuerdos entre ellos, cosa que suplió lo que Ryu hizo en su momento, convirtiéndose en la persona de más confianza de Bright y en la que manejaba el timón de la enorme nave que la conducía. _

_Luego seguiría la misión de la captura del asteroide fortaleza de Zeon, llamado Solomon; muy importante siendo este el dispensador de suministros y materiales de Zeon y su posterior captura serviría para debilitar más a la nación con la que estaban en guerra. La batalla de su captura fue dura, muchos soldados de ambos bandos perdieron la vida, convirtiéndose en polvo del espacio mientras las explosiones, las metrallas y los estruendos se hacían eco siendo silenciados por la oscuridad del espacio y su falta de aire impedía que cualquier sonido de grito de ayuda fuese escuchado. Fue la primera vez que la Federación hacia uso de un arma llamada Solar System (15) la cual calentó la base del asteroide hasta el punto de fractura destruyendo la mayor parte de las fuerzas enemigas._

_El Vicealmirante Dozle Zabi armado en un Mobile Armor llamado Big Zam(16) recién construido intento destruir el Solar System destruyendo a más de la mitad de la flota de la Federación en el proceso probando el poder de su nuevo Mobile Suit, pero fue detenido por Amuro en su Gundam destruyéndolo en el acto, lo último que vio de él, fue verlo parado encima de su Mobile Armor el Big Zam disparando contra el Gundam y profiriendo maldiciones contra él, gracias a sus sentidos Newtypes alcanzo a ver una sombra monstruosa traslucirse detrás de él, la cual la tomo como la figura imperante del odio y rencor que se sembraba en los corazones de las personas, antes de que la consecuente explosión del Big Zam lo consumiera, perdiendo su alma dentro de la oscuridad del espacio_

_Luego de la captura de Solomon, vendrían ataques esporádicos de fuerzas remanentes de Zeon, una de ella era la misma Lalah Sune armada y pilotando un nuevo Mobile Armor llamado Elmeth, el cual tenía el poder de amplificar sus nuevas ondas cerebrales y hacer más fuerte sus sentidos y habilidades Newtypes. En una batalla que tuvieron dentro de una colonia abandonada llamada Texas, descubrió la presencia de la chica mientras combatía contra Char Aznable en un nuevo Mobile Suit llamado Gelgoog(17) y contra el general M'que, antiguo jefe de una base minera en la tierra tomada por la federación en la operación de Odessa en un Mobile Suit personalizado llamado Gyan(18). Después de una dura batalla por parte de las habilidades de Char que aumentaba su percepción Newtype y a las estrategias sucias de M'que, logro derrotar a este último a duras penas, fue ahí cuando la presencia de Lalah se le hizo más fuerte y sin saberse ambos formarían un lazo de percepción a partir de ahí que los llevaría encontrarse tiempo después._

**Fin de la Escena Retrospectiva (**_Fin del Flash Back_**)**

Los recuerdos de Amuro se hacían más recientes a partir de ahí, sobre todo debido al reciente evento que lo involucro con la mencionada chica Lalah Sune, y con quien formaría un 'lazo Newtype', una especie de unión y vinculo telepático con quien descubrirían que ambos eran almas gemelas predestinadas. Hasta ocurrir el terrible suceso que los separaría abruptamente recién descubiertos. Fue que en ese momento, en el presente, Amuro noto que sus ojos le ardían mientras los sentía aguados. Llevando sus manos a la cara, descubrió que la razón es que estaba llorando, no sabía cuándo empezó a hacerlo, pero llegado a ese punto no pudo más que colocar sus manos a los lados de la escotilla con la cual daba la vista hacia el espacio y apoyar su frente en esta mientras seguía llorando y reprimía sus gemidos de dolor

Dolor por las vidas que ha arrebatado, por los hijos, padres, esposos, hermanos, amigos de las personas a la cuales mato, asi tenga excusas de ello. Dolor por su relación familiar prácticamente disuelta, ya su padre había perdido la cabeza y no le importaba más que el Gundam, y su madre seguiría decepcionada de él y horrorizada sin tratar de haberlo comprendido siquiera aun siendo su hijo. Dolor por su futuro incierto, ¿qué le deparaba el futuro a el? ¿Seguiría matando? ¿Seguiría luchando en más batallas? ¿Hasta que esta guerra terminara? ¿Cuándo seria eso? Se sentía cansado, exhausto por todo, solo quería que esto terminara ya. La única persona que quizás logro un gran grado de comprensión fue con esa chica desconocida que apenas y conocía, Lalah Sune. La cual termino muriendo por su mano…

Fue en ese momento de extremo dolor y angustia que una voz dulce lo llamo por detrás… "no, no era Lalah, imposible, ella estaba muerta, ella estaba muerta" asi pensaba el chico peli marrón, cuando esta voz siguió llamándolo, esa dulce voz solo podía pertenecer a una persona dulce, y quizás solo después de Lalah, esa voz podría ser…

"¿Amuro? ¿Estás bien, me oyes? ¿Qué pasa?" dijo una voz femenina que al voltearse Amuro se topó con Fraw Bow, su amiga desde los tiempos en que ambos vivían tranquilamente en la colonia de Side 7, cuando él era socialmente torpe, amante de las máquinas y la robótica enclaustrado en su habitación, y ella actuaba como su madre haciéndole la comida o preocupándose por su salud y hasta aseo personal

"su dulce voz aún no ha cambiado…aun con todo este panorama" pensó para sí Amuro mientras una imperceptible sonrisa se formaba en sus labios

"¿Amuro? ¿Qué sucede?" decía Fraw Bow mientras se acercaba cuando miro las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Amuro, preocupada llevo una mano a su cara para secárselas

Amuro no hizo ningún movimiento, solo dejo que la chica peli marrón le dejara secar las lágrimas, y aunque solo sea por un momento, el sentir el contacto de otra persona; contacto humano que tanto ansiaba en esos momentos

"¿Amuro?" seguía preguntando la chica al no escuchar una respuesta, solo se dio cuenta de la expresión solemne de Amuro cuando le limpiaba las lágrimas, como si lo que buscara era que lo consolasen

"nada Fraw Bow…solo estaba aquí, pensando…nada más…" decía Amuro tratando de zanjar el asunto aunque por dentro tenía ganas de sacarse todos esos sentimientos por fuera, el sencillamente no sabía cómo hacerlo

"Amuro, ¿porque no confías en mí? Cuéntame lo que tienes, que no puedes estar llorando solo por pensar en nada…por favor…soy tu amiga, ¿no?" decía terminando de decir la chica peli marrón, esperando una respuesta, ella siempre confió en Amuro a pesar de todas las rabietas que el hizo y momentos inmaduros que lo llevaron a cometer estupideces, ella siempre estuvo ahí para él, ¿porque no se daba cuenta de eso?

Un pensamiento idéntico pasaba por la cabeza de Amuro, recordando todas las veces que ella siempre estuvo a su lado y de su parte, y siempre trataba de hacerle rectificar sus errores y tratar de comprenderlo…¿porque seguía tan esquivo con ella? Se supone que él era un Newtype, alguien con un mayor grado de entendimiento y conexión emocional, psíquica y espiritual con las demás personas, séanse Newtypes o no…por algo esta era el principal motor de la existencia de los Newtypes según las palabras de Zeon Deikum, el acabar con los conflictos que surgen de los malos entendidos y emociones negativas

"Amuro… ¿no son acaso los Newtypes aquellos que traerán un futuro glorioso para la humanidad, donde se acaben los conflictos y los malos entendidos?" pregunto Fraw Bow esperando una respuesta de Amuro, quien solo paso a mirarla de soslayo, ella realmente quería ayudarlo, y tenía que empezar a comprender el alcance de las emociones nuevas que pasaban por Amuro dada su reciente naturaleza de despertar sus habilidades Newtype

"Fraw, tienes razón…tu siempre has estado ahí para mí, y si, confió en ti…pero no sé cómo debería de decirte lo que me pasa, es algo que oprime mi pecho…que me asfixia y me estresa, estoy tan fatigado que no sé qué hacer…créelo o no, pero pareciera que mi vida se ha convertido en una gran vorágine sin control, no sé qué me depara el futuro, los Newtypes no predecimos el futuro, asi digan lo que digan los otros…podemos sentir las emociones de los otros tan vividas que pareciera vislumbrarse como seres etéreos o materia etérea, sentimos el odio, el rencor, los celos, las envidias, las ambiciones y demás emociones negativas que toda esta guerra nos ha dejado, pero ante todo seguimos siendo seres humanos, y eso perfora nuestra alma…lo peor es que no sé cómo decírselo a los otros, por ende que me haya visto tan apartado de ustedes últimamente…disculpa de ante mano si crees que te he apartado Fraw Bow, pero muchas veces ni conmigo mismo puedo llegar a una solución de todo esto…y a veces siento que estoy solo…" terminaba de decir Amuro compungido mientras se volteaba a darle la espalda a la chica, no esperaba que ella entendiera lo que le afligía, pero entonces la chica seguía sorprendiéndolo

"Amuro…dime, ¿quién es Lalah Sune?" pregunto Fraw Bow tratando de sonar serena aunque por dentro una opresión se sintiera en su pecho, era la sensación del dolor de la perdida y los celos

Amuro se voltio sorprendido mientras miraba de hito en hito a Fraw Bow, ¿como sabia ella de su existencia? Pocos de la tripulación sabrían de ella, a no ser que…

"¿c-como sabes de ella?" pregunto Amuro sorprendido esperando una respuesta

Fraw Bow solo hizo un mohín en su cara, esto era algo doloroso para ella, le iba a preguntar acerca de una persona que posiblemente le robo el corazón a su persona más amada…sin embargo, ante todo, estaba el poder entender a esa persona, y el ayudarle en sus momentos de debilidad, era lo que una mujer haría por esa persona amada con esa clase de amor incondicional

"Mirai me hablo acerca de ello, al parecer sintió algo también cuando tu peleabas hace unas horas, al parecer ella también es una Newtype pero algo más débil que tu…también le pregunte a Sayla y me hablo sobre la confrontación que tuvistes con Char y…esa chica que responde a ese nombre…dime Amuro, ¿Quién es ella? Veo que su muerte te afecto mucho, según me conto Sayla…" respondía Fraw Bow esperando una respuesta, por más dolorosa que fuera tendría que resignarse, quizás a que el nunca fuera de ella, algo idéntico sintió cuando hablo acerca de ello con Hayato en la batalla de Solomon

"es difícil de explicar, Fraw…nuestros encuentros no se dirían, fueran 'normales'…a duras penas sabia su nombre y nos vimos solo un par de veces, pero…sentía como si la conociera de toda la vida, es algo difícil la verdad…" decía Amuro, el sabia de los sentimientos de su amiga para con él, quizás solo se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, no fue hasta que sus habilidades Newtype se potenciaron que empezó a sentirlo, que estúpido fue por haber sido tan ciego todo este tiempo…

"por favor, Amuro…solo quiero saberlo. ¿No confías en mí? No tienes que cargar con todo tu solo…dímelo para que la carga sea menos pesada, puedes contar conmigo siempre, que para eso siempre estaré contigo…y los demás también lo estamos; Mirai, Sayla, Hayato, Kai, los niños Katz, Letz y Kikka, hasta el mismo Bright que veo ya se están empezando a llevar mejor…no estás solo Amuro…podrás ser un Newtype, pero eso no quitara o borrara que aun tengas sentimientos o emociones, ustedes no son robots de todas maneras, siguen siendo humanos, pero con habilidades que harán que las personas lleguen a un nivel empático y a un nivel comprensivo más alto…¿porque no puedes empezar con los que conoces y te aprecian? No estás solo Amuro, ni lo estarás nunca…" terminaba de decir la chica agarrando de las dos manos del chico quien pasaba a mirarlo con una sonrisa sincera

Ahí Amuro lo supo, cuan ciego había sido, el no darse cuenta que nunca estuvo solo, que tenía personas que lo apreciaban de una u otra manera, y que se preocupaban por él, el tener a una chica que lo amaba desinteresadamente y darse cuenta de que tan tarde se había dado cuenta…realmente él ha cometido muchos errores, muchos debido a su propia ignorancia e inmadurez propia de su edad, si solo hubiera pensado con más calma las cosas, y no haber sido tan inmaduro y soberbio, no tendría que haber pasado por lo que tuvo que pasar, no cometería esos mismos errores de nuevo…mientras pudiera impedirlo

"tienes razón Fraw Bow, no estoy solo" dijo Amuro sonriendo también agarrando de las manos de la chica que lo sujetaban y le sonreía también

"el cómo conocí a Lalah Sune, fue cuando estuvimos en las colonias neutrales de Side 6, fue durante una lluvia que…" y asi Amuro fue contándole a la chica frente a él todo lo que presencio y tuvo que sentir en aquellos momentos que seguían tan vividos dentro de su memoria

Y quizás fue por eso mismo que dentro de su mente viajo a aquel recuerdo reciente de hace poco, de la batalla donde tendría lugar el punto culmine de su existencia posiblemente, su encuentro y conexión con Lalah Sune…

**Escena Retrospectiva (**_**Flash Back**_**)**

_Los estruendos de una batalla hacían eco en la oscuridad del espacio profundo, que pese a que la falta de oxígeno y atmosfera impedían escuchar el sonido de los estallidos, de los estruendos de la metralla, y de los gritos de las personas que combatían, la imagen de las explosiones de fuego y azufre, de color rosa característicos de las partículas __Minkowsky, se podía hacer una idea que aquellas luces que adornaban el oscuro espacio, representaban las vidas de las personas que se convertían en polvo del espacio, con sus gritos silenciados sin poder oírse._

_Mientras iban de camino a encontrarse con la flota principal de la Federación Terrestre comandadas por el General Revil para un asalto a la fortaleza de A baoa Qu, el último bastión donde seguirían derecho hasta alcanzar la nación de Zeon y su capital, con ello poniendo fin a esta cruenta lucha que en tan solo un año más de la mitad de la humanidad se extinguió. La White Base con algunas naves de la Federación que salieron en conjunto desde la fortaleza tomada de Solomon. _

_Fueron atacadas en el camino por flotas de Zeon, en las que figuraba la Contra Almirante Kycilia Zabi, junto con Char Aznable, con varios grupos de Mobile Suit en los que figuraban, Doom, Zakus, y la recién producida en masa, clase Gelgoog. Mientras de parte de la flota de la Federación, los recién estrenados en batalla RMG-79 GM, o GM. Basados en la tecnología del RX-78-2 Gundam pilotado por Amuro. Y los Balls también entraban en acción tratando de repeler a la flota de Zeon. _

_Mientras sus amigos, Kai Shiden, Hayato Kobayashi y Sayla Mass se encargaban de ayudar a los demás soldados de la Federación a repeler el ataque mientras la White Base atacaba las naves de Zeon. Amuro Ray en su Gundam blanco RX-78-2 se alejaba de los destellos de la batalla que había a sus espaldas. Él podía presentir algo, algo que había estado aguardándolo y que esperaba viniera hacia él. No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando pudo sentir su inminente ataque_

"_¡el sombrero tricornio!" era lo exclamado por Amuro al extraño Mobile Armor conocido como el Elmeth (pero que desconocía su nombre) cuando sus Bits, aquellas pequeñas armas de energía en miniatura que atacaban desde distintas direcciones produciendo fuego por todos lados sin poder escudarse, y con una gran velocidad que se movían sin tener tiempo de poder apuntarles y dispararles. _

_Los Bits rodeaban a Amuro y al Gundam, produciendo fuego incesante desde distintas direcciones, Amuro con suerte logro destruir un Bit pero los demás le seguían atacando implacablemente, mientras el usaba el escudo de su Gundam para tratar de defenderse mientras disparaba hacia las direcciones de donde los Bits lo hacían, mientras esquivaba y bloqueaba sus ataques. Él ya se estaba frustrando por seguir asi, cuando una idea se le vino a la mente. _

"_¡ya se, las líneas de control!" exclamaba Amuro mientras cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba, tratando de ir hasta el límite en sus habilidades de Newtypes. Podía sentirlas, no más bien… ¡podía verlas! ¿Era acaso su nivel de precognición tan elevado propio de los Newtypes? No tenía tiempo de responder esa pregunta mental cuando se volteo sintiendo un Bit detrás de sus espaldas_

"_puedo verlas" se dijo a si mismo Amuro cuando volteando noto que el Bit rápidamente con sus pequeños cohetes maniobraba hacia abajo pero Amuro presintiendo donde iba a estar, bajo con cuidado la punta de la mira del rifle de haz hasta quedar en la zona donde el Bit iba a aparecer y disparo. El resultado fue el Bit estallando en una pequeña explosión rosa, le había dado!_

_Volteando rápidamente por presentir otro Bit detrás de sus espaldas, disparo y lo destruyo. También alcanzo a esquivar un rayo de energía de otro Bit desde su flanco izquierdo, y volteando rápidamente logro acertarle antes de que el Bit pasara a sus espaldas. Y luego siguieron los otros, sabia en total eran 12 Bits por su batalla anterior con Lalah cuando esta ataco Solomon. Destruyo el número tres, luego un cuatro, y luego un cinco y asi seguía mientras seguía entre esquivando y disparando al mismo tiempo, mientras preconizaba y presentía en donde iban a aparecer los Bits para poder acertarles, cuando una fuerte presencia lo hizo detenerse. Era el Elmeth que se acercaba hacia él. _

_Podía sentir también esa fuerte vibración que lo hacía estremecer, algo que parecía una especie de sonido sonoro con la letra 'la la'…algo irónico tomando en cuenta el nombre de la chica que venía hacia él. Asi pensaba Amuro mientras pronunciaba el nombre de la citada chica…con sus controles logro sacar al Gundam de la trayectoria del Mobile Armor mientras este pasaba de largo y disparaba sus dos potentes cañones de mega partículas hacia el que detuvo usando su escudo. Ambos se trazaban en un combate donde se disparaban mutuamente tratando de derribar al otro mientras esquivaban los disparos del otro._

_En la batalla sin embargo, Amuro era capaz de sentir a Lalah, era algo extraño, de un momento a otro podía hasta verla frente a él, sentir sus emociones, pero seguía sin entender, y estaba seguro que ella estaba pasando por lo mismo. Creyó escuchar mal cuando escucho su nombre salir de los labios de la chica, a la vez que el nombra el de la chica, lo cual era raro pues sus radios estaban apagadas. De pronto un disparo de los cañones del Elmeth alcanzaron el rifle de haz del Gundam destruyéndolo, fue en ese mismo momento, que Amuro no pudo soportar más esta sensación tan pesada, como si estuviera mal que se confrontaran; y decidió ser el primero el romper el silencio prendiendo su radio para contactar a la bella chica morena. _

"_Lalah! ¿Porque me estas atacando?" exclamaba Amuro desesperado por oír su respuesta _

"_!para evitar que lastimes a Char!" exclamaba la chica de bellos ojos verdes y hermosa voz sobresaltando a Amuro_

"_¿qué?" dijo Amuro sin poder creerlo_

"_tú eres el malvado que ha estado lastimando a Char" respondía la chica de etnia de la india con firme determinación _

"_eso…no es c-cierto… ¡es una l-locura!" dijo Amuro aun sorprendido fue cuando tuvo que volver a la realidad cuando un par de Bits iban en su dirección y él no tuvo más que defenderse_

_Sin rifle, saco una de sus espadas de energía Minovsky llamadas Beam Saber que estaban almacenadas en la mochila del motor de su espalda, y destruyo los 4 Bits que iban hacia el con suma facilidad. _

"_tu poder ha confirmado mis temores…!si no te derroto, Char Morirá!" decía Lalah convencida de sus palabras _

"_¿char? Pero…" decía Amuro aun incrédulo y confuso _

"_llegastes a mi muy tarde" exclamo la chica morena _

"_¿muy tarde?" se decía para sí Amuro aun confuso _

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer justo ahora?" exclamo la bella chica con fuerza como si le estuviera preguntando del porque su aparición recién ahora en su vida mientras con un Bit intentaba acertarle_

_Pero Amuro siendo rápido y con una voltereta de 180 grados, logro esquivar el Bit y cuando este paso por debajo, con su Beam Saber lo destruyo, seguido de un intenso fuego de parte de los cañones de mega partículas el cual esquivo dos veces antes de contra atacar con su Beam Saber tratando de acercarse para poder al menos rasguñar al Elmeth, pero era difícil ya que no contaba con ninguna arma de fuego disponible, por ende que el Elmeth esquivara su ataque directo cuando intento irle de frente._

"_¿Por qué? ¿Dime por qué? ¿Por qué sigues peleando tan intensamente? ¡No tienes a nadie a quien proteger, ni nada por lo cual pelear!" exclamaba Lalah exigiendo una respuesta a su contrincante, confundida del porqué de la lucha tan intensa cuando ella sentía todo lo contrario dentro del corazón de su rival _

"_¿no tengo nada por lo que pelear?" dijo Amuro cuando recibió el mensaje de Lalah volteando sorprendido por su declaración _

"_yo puedo verlo, no hay familia ni hogar dentro de tu corazón" le dijo Lalah vehemente como si fuera una verdad absoluta y en parte podía decir que tenía razón_

_¿y-y eso que diferencia hace?" dijo Amuro casi en voz alta tratando de contra argumentarle _

_La batalla entre los seguían mientras daba vueltas y volteretas por el espacio, Amuro tratando de esquivar los Bits al mismo tiempo que intentaba acercarse y poder contra atacar, y Lalah persiguiendo al Gundam tratando de poder tenerlo en la mira de sus cañones y sus Bits. Pero dentro de cada uno se estaba gestando una batalla igual de importante a la que tenían desde el exterior, una batalla sobre su propia existencia y su importancia en el mundo, reflexionando cada uno sobre ellos mismo, fue quizás en eso que la mente de ambos atravez de sus sentidos Newtypes se conectaron en un preciso momento cuando estuvieron de frente_

_La realidad pareció haberse distorsionado como ambos, Lalah y Amuro se vieron flotando en el Universo rodeado de intensas estrellas y luces, sin sus trajes de combate, y solo vestidos con sus ropas casuales, Amuro con su uniforme azul de suboficial de la federación y Lalah con su largo vestido amarillo, ambos sabían que esta era una unión Newtype y estaban compartiendo una especie de vinculo telepático, no sabían porque pero dentro de cada uno sentía que era asi, y cada uno pudo sentir las emociones y sentimientos de la otra persona asi como sentir todo acerca de ella como si la conociera de toda la vida_

"_¿acaso es malo luchar cuando no tienes nada del por qué hacerlo?" decía Amuro flotando en ese vacío mirando a Lalah que flotaba a una distancia cercana a el _

"_no es algo natural" exclama Lalah convencida de sus palabras _

"_¿y entonces por qué peleas?" dijo Amuro esperando una respuesta que al menos le sirviera para entender más a la chica y a el mismo _

"_peleo para proteger a quien me salvo" dijo Lalah con una voz dulce pero con firme determinación, algo que sorprendió a Amuro _

"_pero entonces… ¿eso es todo?" dijo Amuro en profunda diatriba _

"_proteger al ser amado. Es una verdad por la cual la gente vive" le respondió Lalah como si fuera una verdad absoluta _

"_¿Entonces qué significa nuestro encuentro?" respondió Amuro tratando de obtener una respuesta a la diatriba de la chica morena _

_La chica solo ahogo un grito como si se hubiera dado cuenta de una verdad terrible, no pudo más que tocar su rostro con ambos manos no queriendo saber la respuesta a la pregunta de Amuro, pero dentro de los dos, ambos sabían la respuesta a esto _

"_¿que podría ser? ¿Crees que estábamos destinados a conocernos Amuro?" exclamo Lalah temerosa de este acontecimiento el cual ambos sabían estaba predestinado _

"_si, asi es, creo que asi es…es nuestro destino" respondió Amuro, ya no había duda en sus palabras ni confusión, sino más bien realización al saber la respuesta que ambos ya sabían, mientras sus sentimientos y emociones salían desbordados dentro del vacío espacial de su mente gracias a su unión Newtype el cual sentían se acercaban más y más emocionalmente _

"_¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrir justo ahora? Si es nuestro destino, ¡es uno demasiado cruel!" termino de decir Lalah casi gritando por la crueldad que su encuentro predestinado y la forma en que aconteció _

"_pero debemos aceptarlo…Lalah, ¡debes abrir tus ojos!" decía Amuro mientras más se acercaba físicamente a la chica la cual no hacia ningún intento por alejarse de el _

"_¿enserio? ¿En serio es verdad? ¿Es verdad lo que dices sobre el destino, Amuro?" decía Lalah mientras lentamente bajaba sus manos de su cara y procedía a verlo como si analizara sus palabras esperando una respuesta _

_Aquella pregunta hizo que los demás que tenían sentidos Newtypes lograran escucharla_

"_Lalah" exclamo Char Aznable mientras volaba en su Gelgoog rojo hacia el lugar donde estaban ambos dispuesto a ponerle fin a esa unión muy preocupado por la chica de etnia india _

"_Amuro" exclamo Sayla mientras volaba en su Core Figther al presentir también la unión Newtype de su amigo y escuchar la pregunta de la chica morena_

"_! Amuro, no lo hagas!" exclamaba también Mirai Yashima preocupada por Amuro al sentir cada vez más la unión de este con la chica la cual era su enemiga _

_Quizás todos sabían la verdad, aquellos que tenían sentidos mejorados a las personas normales, aquellos que podían entender y comprender los sentimientos de los demás y que tenían una unión y conciencia más elevadas que la mayoría el cual les daba la ventaja de conectarse con los demás, por ende que quizás fueran llamados Newtypes _

"_¿pero, porque ahora? ¿¡Porque está pasando esto justo ahora!?" exclamaba Lalah aun a esta pregunta, porque si su destino era encontrarse con Amuro tarde o temprano, al que debería haber sido su 'alma gemela', porque ahora es que se debían de haber encontrado si ella conoció primero a Char, el cual consideraba a Amuro un gran obstáculo _

"_es porque el destino es algo que todos nosotros debemos de enfrentar" respondió Amuro como si fuera una verdad innegable _

_Y pareciera que todo el lugar en el cual flotaban, aquel vacío lleno de estrellas y luces parpadeantes se fundía para dar lugar a una especie de océano, un inmenso océano el cual no sentían ahogarse sino sumergirse en los pensamientos y emociones del otro aún más, para luego dar lugar a un mar de estrellas y luces que pasaban a rápida velocidad, para los dos era como estar en otro mundo, alejados de la realidad del mundo cruel en el cual vivían y se sentían como si estuvieran afuera de las cabinas de sus Mobile Suit, siendo solo ellos dos en el universo _

_Pero ese idílico momento de comprensión y conexión Newtype se vio obstaculizado cuando ambos sintieron un golpe como si de electricidad se tratase chocara contra ellos sacando a ambos de su momento de ensoñación, era alguien con una presencia y aura Newtype igual de fuerte a la de ellos que interrumpía el momento_

"_¡Lalah! ¡Deja de jugar con el!" exclamaba Char Aznable mientras sobrevolaba en su Gelgoog rojo el campo donde ambos estaban interrumpiendo y cortando de súbito la conexión Newtype _

_Ambos dieron gritos de sorpresa cuando su conexión se rompió volviendo ambos a la realidad dentro de sus respectivos Mobile Suit y Mobile Armor. _

_Char con su Gelgoog disparo con su rifle de Haz obligando a ambas maquinas, el Gundam y el Elmeth a separarse mientras el Gelgoog pasaba súbitamente entre ambos haciendo la separación más pronunciada_

"_Char" exclamaba Amuro cuando reconoció el Suit de quien lo pilotaba el característico color rojo del nombrado 'cometa rojo'_

_El Gelgoog rápidamente volvió a disparar su rifle de Haz casi dándole al Gundam quien se apartó rápidamente del lugar de tiro. El Gundam ya no contaba con ningún rifle para contraatacar con disparos al Gelgoog, solo tenía sus espadas hechas de partículas Minovsky llamadas Beam Saber para defenderse aunque solo funcionaban a corta distancia y sus vulcanos que eran pequeños disparos que estaban a los lados de la cabeza del Gundam pero poco podían servir contra la coraza del Gelgoog a no ser que fuera a quemarropa. Su situación asi no era buena como estaba, y solo podía más que evitar los disparos de Char mientras encontraba un punto de quiebre para acercarse y atacar_

_Mientras ambos contendientes se trazaban en un épico combate, muy cerca del lugar, Sayla Mass sobre volando en su Core Figther, se acercaba al lugar de la batalla una vez terminado su batalla más atrás con los de Zeon, ahora era más importante ir al lugar de ese conflicto, tenía que ir a ayudar a su amigo Amuro, eso sentía una vez había detectado que la conexión Newtype entre Amuro y la piloto del Elmeth se había roto drásticamente y ella temió por su amigo_

"_ahí están" decía la chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules profundos cuando noto los Mobile Suit y reconoció a quienes combatían_

"_¡hermano!" exclamaba Sayla Mass al reconocer el color característico de los Mobile Suit de su hermano, el rojo, color representativo del cometa rojo de Zeon, Char Aznable, cuyo verdadero nombre era Casval Rem Deikun, hijo mayor de Zeon Zum Deikun_

_Amuro en su Gundam logro evadir un siguiente disparo del Gelgoog rojo y tomando ventaja de un abertura, logro dirigirse cerca del Gelgoog, y con su Beam Saber logro partir en dos el rifle de haz del robot gigante, pero Char no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, de la espalda del Gelgoog saco rápidamente su propio __Twin Beam Sword o espada doble viga, __El arma cuenta con un mango más largo que lo normal y un emisor de haz en ambos extremos que permiten el arma para crear dos cuchillas de haz al mismo tiempo _

_Dando vueltas a la poderosa espada esquiva un ataque directo del Gundam de su Beam Saber y desde arriba mientras seguía dándole vueltas a su Beam Sword la cual la hacía lucir más amenazante debido a sus dos extremos cortantes en forma de espada hechas de partículas Minovsky, casi logran cortar de cuajo la cabeza del Mobile Suit blanco si no lo hubiera esquivado a tiempo, un segundo ataque intento asestarle pero es detenido a tiempo por el Beam Saber del Gundam._

"_!hermano, sal de ahí!" exclamo Sayla Mass mientras llegaba al lugar del campo de batalla volando en su Core Figther_

"_¡es muy peligroso! ¡Sayla, retrocede!" exclamaba Amuro viendo a su compañera llegar al campo de batalla preocupado por su seguridad _

_De otro ataque del Gelgoog, el Gundam logro hacerlo retroceder con su Beam Saber y empujarlo lejos, pero eso conllevo a que la Beam Sword del Mobile Suit Rojo por accidente cortara debajo del Core Figther que sobrevoló muy cerca del lugar de la batalla _

_Sayla grito debido a la brusca sacudida del ataque, aun podía mantener los controles funcionales y no había tanto daño a su máquina pero ese ataque pudo haberla matado_

"_! Hermano, soy yo! ¿No puedes verme?" exclamaba Sayla visiblemente dolida por el ataque de su hermano mayor_

_El Gelgoog rojo se acercó al Elmeth que seguía estático y se puso a su lado tratando de hacer contacto con su piloto _

"_Lalah, debo de derrotar al Gundam…necesito que me guíes" decía Char por medio de su intercomunicador de su Mobile Suit rojo al Mobile Armor de color verde_

_Lalah seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si seguir considerando a Amuro su enemigo luego del fuerte vínculo que tuvieron hace unos momentos, o hacerle caso a Char y seguir combatiéndolo debido a que era enemigo jurado de su persona más importante, Char, la persona que la salvo de una vida degradante antes de llevarla al instituto Flanagan(19)_

"_¡Lalah!" exclamaba una vez más Char haciendo despertar a Lalah de su ensimismamiento_

"_te ayudare…te ayudare a vencerlo, capitán" decía Lalah no muy convencida pero aun firme en su resolución de proteger a Char _

"_gracias, Lalah" decía Char mientras sonreía por contar aún con la ayuda de su protegida_

_Amuro en su Gundam armado con su Beam Saber en su brazo derecho, y con su escudo en su brazo izquierdo se aproximaba a ambos tratando de atacar al Gelgoog_

"_¡Char!" exclamaba Amuro enojado por la interrupción de Char en su vínculo con Lalah, ya estaba cerca de ambos pudieran haberse detenido y él lo había estropeado, no podía más que estar menos que furioso por eso_

"_¡no dejare que te lleves a Lalah!" exclamaba Char igual de enojado tratando de impedir de que el piloto del Gundam se llevara a Lalah lejos de el por causa de su recientemente formado vínculo Newtype, aunque él había alcanzado a interrumpir eso no podía dejarle que lo intentara de nuevo_

"_¿podrás lograrlo?" decía Amuro como retando a Char, el cual acepto gustoso el reto chocando su Beam Sword con el Beam Saber del Gundam en un duelo de espadas_

_Amuro logro empujar atrás la punta de la doble espada del Gelgoog con la que pugnaba pero la otra punta le ataco por debo cortando parte del escudo que lo protegía sobresaltando a Amuro, el cual voló hacia arriba antes de un segundo ataque con la otra punta del Sword del Mobile Suit rojo le diera de lleno_

_Pero tuvo la mala suerte de que el Elmeth le atacara de frente haciendo retroceder al Gundam lejos de su rango de tiro y evadiendo el ataque, eso provoco que el Mobile Suit blanco volara de espaldas por encima del otro Mobile Suit de color rojo, el cual aprovecho para atacarlo desde arriba, pero el Gelgoog coloco su espada y el Beam Saber del Gundam hizo contacto con el mando de la espada de su rival, que resistió el embate para después, el mismo Gelgoog impulsarse hacia arriba de espaldas y con una de sus puntas de la espada tratar de decapitar la cabeza de su rival de color blanco _

_Pero por una pulgada el Gundam logro evadir el corte para después contraatacar con sus Vulcans instalados en ambos lados de su cabeza, el cual su rival de color rojo logro también evitar por suerte por unos cuantos milímetros_

"_¡capitán! ¡Estás muy cerca!" exclamaba Lalah muy preocupada por la cercanía de su protector ya que no tenía campo de tiro al Gundam y no quería lastimarlo_

_Fue en eso que tuvo que evadir unos disparos del Core Figther que sobrevolaba la zona, tratando de alejarla del combate de ambos Mobile Suit, pero ella no iba a dejar ni permitir eso. Contraataco con los cañones de Mega partículas de su Mobile Amor, pero el Coe Figther también logro evadir los disparos_

_Sayla tuvo que evadir los disparos del Mobile Armor de color verde en su intento por alejarla lejos de su hermano y de su amigo que seguían combatiendo, cuando noto que el Gelgoog rojo se acercaba hacia ella y con su Beam Sword iba a atacarla desde abajo tratando de partir su máquina a la mitad con ella misma en la cabina, pero no tuvo tiempo como unos milímetros antes de la punta de la espada del Mobile Suit rojo la desintegraran, la espada del Gundam logro detenerla a tiempo haciendo retroceder al Core Figther lejos _

_El Gelgoog contraataco al Gundam el cual se protegió con su escudo y lo hizo retroceder, pero en eso el Elmeth volvió a atacar con sus cañones logrando darle al escudo del Gundam y tirándolo lejos de su alcance, en eso el Gelgoog volvió a contra atacar al Gundam con su espada tratando de asestarle con algunas de las dos puntas de su espada doble, pero en eso unos disparos se interpusieron en el medio forzándolo a retirarse _

"_¿es Sayla?" decía Amuro al notar esos disparos era efectivamente Sayla volando en su Core Figther en su ayuda cuando en eso miro al Gelgoog cambiar de dirección volando directo a la pequeña maquina voladora con tal de darle fin a su constante interrupción _

_Sayla no pudo más que retraerse en temor al ver el haz de luz de una de las puntas de la espada del Gelgoog sobrevolando directa hacia ella lista para borrarla de la faz del universo, y asi pensaba que iba a suceder cuando paso lo contrario_

_Lalah Sune con sus ondas cerebrales producto de su evolución como Newtype, logro percibir las débiles ondas del enemigo que su capitán Char iba pronto a eliminar, y en eso pudo percibir los pensamientos del susodicho piloto hasta entonces desconocido para ella_

"_¡capitán, no lo hagas!" gritaba Lalah con todas sus fuerzas enviando un ataque síquico producto de su evolución Newtype para detener la espada de la máquina que volaba su capitán_

_El ataque psíquico logro mover el Beam Sword lejos de la dirección de la cabina del Core Figther donde iba a atacar, sorprendiendo a Char que no sabía que había pasado en un primer momento, pero fue cuando vio de cerca la cabina del Core Figther muy cerca que entendió porque lo hizo Lalah_

_Dentro de la cabina reconoció a una asustada Artesia Som Deikum, hija de Zeon Zun Deikun y su hermana menor_

"_¿¡Artesia!?" exclamo Char no dando crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, ¡era su propia hermana y por un momento casi la mata! Asi pensaba Char no pudiendo dar crédito mientras ambas maquinas se alejaban una del otro_

_Justo cuando el daba vuelta a su máquina para cerciorarse si su hermana estaba bien, un ataque repentino del Gundam con su Beam Saber logro cortar el brazo derecho del Gelgoog que sostenía su espada perdiéndola también en el proceso, el no pudo más que hacer retroceder a la maquina estando ya desarmado lejos mientras el Gundam lo perseguía para darle el golpe final _

"_! Char, prepárate para morir!" exclamaba Amuro mientras se acercaba con su Beam Saber dispuesto a darle fin a su poderoso enemigo _

"_tch…" decía Char al verse a sí mismo desarmado y pronto a su aparente final _

"_¡capitán!" Exclamaba Lalah con desesperada preocupación mientras movía su Elmeth a todo dar para interceptar el ataque del Gundam _

_En un segundo el Elmeth logro llegar a tiempo y correr al Gelgoog golpeándolo y sacándolo de la trayectoria del ataque del Beam Saber, peor la mala fortuna decidió que el ataque diera de lleno en el Elmeth que quedo en su trayectoria directo en la cabina del piloto_

"_¡Lalah!" exclamaba Char al notar que fue su protegida la que termino recibiendo el ataque en su lugar_

"_¿Lalah?" dijo amuro al presentir una presencia Newtype dándose cuenta de a quien había golpeado con su Beam Saber, rápidamente apoyo una mano del Gundam en el Elmeth para tratar de sacar la espada de haz de luz dentro del Mobile Armor verde pero ya era tarde_

_Adentro Lalah gritaba de agonía y dolor como el Beam Saber destruía y desintegraba todo adentro de la cabina y a sus alrededores_

"_¡Lalah!" exclamaba Amuro con desesperación como trataba de seguir llamando a Lalah mientras intentaba sacar la espada lejos de la cabina aunque sentía que ya era tarde_

_Como el casco de la chica morena se rompió, otra onda psíquica salió de ella fundiendo a ambos nuevamente dentro de otro vinculo telepático unido, una última unión Newtype entre ambos, como de pronto todo el lugar parecía haberse sumergido en una gran océano que se abría en dos a la imagen de la chica Lalah vestida en su color amarillo característico al final de ese océano, asi lo veía Amuro como después una potente luz encegueció todo el lugar_

"_la gente está cambiando…se están transformando en nosotros, en Newtypes" decía la dulce voz de Lalah Sune mientras su imagen podría vislumbrarse en el espacio como si volara en el sin traje espacial y sin nada más que su vestido amarillo _

"_si…eso creo…tienes razón en eso, Lalah" decía tristemente el joven Amuro Ray quien podía verse aun con su traje espacial mientras trataba de mantener por unos momentos siquiera el ultimo vinculo que tendría con aquella chica de piel morena _

"_¿En verdad lo crees, Amuro?" decía la figura de Lalah mientras sobrevolaba el océano en el espacio que se había creado a partir del vínculo telepático entre ambos _

"_s-si lo creo…porque tú y yo pudimos comprendernos…algún día, quizás la gente hasta pueda controlar el tiempo" decía Amuro con voz entrecortada por el dolor al saber lo que estaba ocurriendo_

"_¡oh, Amuro! ¡Puedo ver el tiempo!" Fueron las últimas palabras de la chica Lalah Sune como de pronto una potente luz encegueció todo el lugar_

_El vínculo telepático producto de su unión espiritual y emocional como Newtype se hizo más fuerte a partir de allí, como varias imágenes pasaron desfilando frente al joven Newtype conocido como Amuro que parecían no tener razón o lógica, pero que sabía que había un significado dentro de ellas, como miro varias cosas como varia imágenes de su planeta tierra, visto desde varios ángulos, pasando luego por una potente luz que los transporto al espacio infinito, donde pudo ver a un bosque en medio del universo con galaxias a sus alrededores_

_Él sabía que nada de esto tendría sentido pero sabía que había un significado detrás de todo eso, detrás de aquellas imágenes como la de aquel bosque en medio del espacio sin nada más, con diferentes tipos de galaxias a sus alrededores e imágenes de niños corriendo por este, jugando y riendo; pasando después a la imagen de un sol gigante y como pequeñas luces microscópicas que parecían espermatozoides se fundían en él, dando paso a una nueva vida en el universo _

_La imagen de la vida misma y de la esperanza del futuro, de la tierra y de la humanidad misma, todo fundido en uno solo, quizás por ende que los Newtype representaban el siguiente paso de la evolución humana al estar más cerca unos de otros y haciendo suyo el medio ambiente que les rodeaba, un ambiente lejos de los sentimientos más negativos del ser humano, donde solo brillaban sus almas puras y transparentes en la infinidad del universo_

_Fue lo último que pudo presenciar el joven Amuro Ray como todo volvió a la realidad, lejos de aquel mundo maravilloso que ojala fuera posible realizarse algún día, como miro que la espada llamada Beam Saber salía del interior de la cabina del Elmeth haciendo regresar todo a la realidad, como el Gundam se alejaba lejos del Mobile Armor verde como este se cuartetaba y salían luces de este como segundos después este mismo estallaba produciendo una enorme luz que se hizo visible a varios kilómetros de distancia en el espacio_

_Amuro solo pudo más que derramar lágrimas y jadear de dolor como seguía mirando aquella luz tan resplandeciente, que parecía un punto luminoso en aquel profundo, oscuro y frio espacio_

_Era la misma visión que presencio el mismo Char Aznable sobrevolando su Gelgoog rojo y alejándose del lugar del combate muy a su pesar pero sin perder de vista gracias a las cámaras traseras de su robot aquella luz resplandeciente lo cual marcaba el último vestigio de vida de Lalah Sune como este se apagaba después como un cerillo_

_Char no pudo más que tragar su dolor y dar un golpe a su puesto de control de ira por la muerte de su protegida, un par de lágrimas rebeldes escaparon debajo de su casco revelando su profundo dolor en esos momentos_

"_Lalah…por favor, muéstrame el camino" se decía a sí mismo el cometa rojo de Zeon, Char Aznable como se alejaba del lugar de batalla _

_Amuro seguía en su puesto en el Gundam llorando de dolor y no pudiendo más que reprimirse el pecho_

"_La…¡Lalah!...he hecho algo terrible…he hecho algo que jamás podre reparar…" se decía a si mismo Amuro como su voz seguía entrecortada y jadeaba de dolor por la pérdida de una vida importante, no solo para él, sino también, quizás para la misma humanidad… _

**Fin de la Escena Retrospectiva (**_**Fin del Flash Back**_**)**

Amuro se había quedado callado con la mirada baja después de haber contado la historia y haber vuelto a la realidad, habían pasado pocas horas desde esa batalla y aun la herida seguía dentro de él, pero aquí estaba aún, aunque algo debilitado emocionalmente, seguía en sus cinco sentidos, justo como su robot mascota Haro le había dicho a todos después de la batalla luego de estudiar sus ondas cerebrales, lo cual significara que estaba en sus sentidos para la próxima batalla, que sería posiblemente la decisiva y asi esperaba que fuese.

"Amuro…" decía Fraw Bow compungida luego de haber escuchado la historia, ella estaba preparada mentalmente y se había decido a si misma antes de venir, que fuera lo que le fuera a decir su amigo y persona más amada, debía de aceptarlo y apoyarlo frente a todo, ya que de todos quizás él es que más peso y estrés ha tenido que acarrear por manejar algo tan poderoso como el Gundam en múltiples oportunidades para protegerlos, el necesitaba sobre todo comprensión y entendimiento para poder ayudarlo ahora que se ha descubierto como un Newtype

Alguien que representaba posiblemente, el siguiente paso de la raza humana y debían de hacerlo sentir parte de un grupo y ayudarle a entender muchas cosas y no tenerlo como un solitario y dejarle toda la carga a él, aunque muchos ya tengan sus propias cargas también, por algo todos aquí habían pasado juntos difíciles pruebas y batallas

"no tienes que decir nada, Fraw Bow…solo me alegra que me hayas escuchado, y poder sacar mucho de lo que tengo en mi pecho que ya me estaba oprimiendo, gracias de verdad" decía Amuro mientras suspiraba algo aliviado, como si se hubiera quitado en parte un enorme peso de encima

"Amuro" decía Fraw nuevamente tomándole de las manos y haciendo que Amuro le mirara a los ojos

"quizás no pueda entender o comprender el tipo de lazo que hayas formado con aquella chica, sea Newtype o no, y quizás solo entre ustedes pueden llegar a comprenderse y ni otra persona quizás llegue a entender el grado de acercacion que hubo entre ustedes, por ende que su muerte te haya afectado tanto pero…" decía Fraw Bow cuando se tomó un breve respiro tratando de pensar muy bien lo que decía y reordenar sus pensamientos

Amuro solo la miraba atentamente, debía de agradecer que su amiga aún se preocupara por el e intentara ayudarlo, como bien dijo antes, él no estaba solo, no era el único con el despertar de habilidades Newtype. Sayla, Mirai y quizás todos a bordo de la White Base sean Newtypes pero aun dormidos y en proceso de 'despertar'. No debía de pensar que era el único que sufría por esta cruel guerra, y ya su amiga se lo había recalcado antes, fue cuando ella volvió a hablar

"pero no lo olvides, no estás solo pese a todo, y si tu carga es pesada…pues compártela con los demás, Amuro. Siempre estaremos allí para ayudarte, y si puedes compartir un poco de tu carga con nosotros, nosotros compartiremos un poco de la nuestra contigo, después de todo somos familia, ¿no lo crees?" termino de decir Fraw Bow mientras apretaba sus manos y le sonreía sinceramente a lo que Amuro le devolvió la sonrisa también

Tenía razón, habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos todos aquí, habían perdido compañeros y amigos muy queridos, habían llorado juntos por sus pérdidas, habían compartido todas las angustias y desesperación cuando se creían perdidos en una batalla por su supervivencia, había reído juntos todos, compartido momentos felices, momentos de tensión, y muchos más.

Si, quizás su fueran todos parte de una gran familia que habían formado durante el transcurso de esta travesía.

"tienes razón, somos una familia y no estamos solos" respondía Amuro sinceramente

Fue cuando ambos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la White Base directo a sus habitaciones, para intentar conciliar el sueño el resto de horas que quedaran para la batalla final cuyo destino era A Baoa Qu.

Ambos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla del otro, aunque él pudo sentir que la chica esperaba algo más de él, él sabía que por dentro lastimosamente él no podía dárselo, pero el comportamiento de la chica y las emociones que sentían arremolinándose dentro de ella le daban a entender que ella lo entendía. Y no pudo más que sentir tristeza por su amiga al no poderle corresponder lo que sentía

Después de una corta despedida, Amuro se acostó en la cama de su habitación a intentar conciliar el sueño, recordó todo lo que hablo con Fraw Bow, no pudo más pensar que quizás aún había un camino para la humanidad, lejos de las guerras producidas por los malos entendidos y la codicias de otros, donde finalmente el sueño de un mundo idílico de paz pueda ser alcanzado.

Quizás los Newtypes sean finalmente ese sueño que se estaba comenzando a consumar, no lo sabía con certeza, pues él siendo uno no era perfecto. Quizás por ende fuera factible que al seguir siendo seres humanos, con sus defectos e imperfecciones y siempre destinados a cometer errores, quizás atravez de ese mismo camino fuera que algún día ellos hasta fueran capaces de controlar el tiempo

Justo como le había dicho a Lalah, ojala ese sueño algún día pudiera consumarse, y finalmente la misma humanidad pueda reconciliarse unos con otros y dar paso a un nuevo sueño y meta a conseguir. Quizás el no estaría vivo para ese entonces y no pudiera presenciarlo con sus propios ojos, pero esperaba que su espíritu como el de Lalah que ahora hacia parte del espacio, pudiera contemplarlo desde la oscuridad de la misma, siendo una pequeña mecha de un cerillo que se encendería con fuerza e ímpetu como un sol en la profundidad del espacio oscuro guiando a la humanidad, junto con Lalah y quizás muchos otros como el

Y no podría más que desear que entre ellos sus compañeros de la White Base estuvieran presentes también junto con aquellos que ya no estaban, séase enemigos como Ramba Ral o aliados como la Teniente Matilda y demás conocidos que habían perecido en esta cruenta guerra. No quería ver el renacer de la humanidad solo, sino acompañado por los que durante este tiempo y como había dicho Fraw Bow, eran su nueva familia

No pudo más que sonreír al pensamiento de eso, antes de bostezar y dejar que finalmente el sueño a quien por horas había tratado de eludir le alcanzara, sumergiéndolo en los brazos de Morfeo, en aquellos momentos que eran tan pacíficos para él, Amuro soñó con aquel mundo realizado junto a todos los que conocía

…**.**

"!D-deténganse!" exclamaba el joven Amuro Ray como se había levantado de su cama luego de dormir unas pocas horas cuando una creciente sensación de peligro lo alerto haciéndole ir corriendo hasta el puente de mando sobresaltando a todos

"!no sigan adelante! ¡Un remolino de luz y gente derritiéndose! ¡E…esa luz es odio puro!" exclama Amuro como loco sorprendiendo a todos cuando sus palabras se hicieron eco en la realidad

Una potente luz había aparecido borrando a más de la mitad de la flota de la Federación Terrestre de la faz del universo

Era la nueva arma del principado de Zeon, el Solar Ray basado en el Solar System que uso la Federación anteriormente en la batalla de Solomon, pero con un alcance y niveles de destrucción más grandes y por el cual no estaban restringidos por el tratado antártico de prohibición de armas de destrucción masiva

Con esto había quedado claro que Zeon no cedería ni caería sin pelear, Amuro solo pudo más que aterrorizarse por el nuevo nivel de destrucción que el mismo odio humano podía provocar y se preguntó si con todo este nuevo panorama la humanidad aún podría seguir avanzando

"no pueden haber sido todos destruidos…!no pueden haber sido todos destruidos!" Seguía hablando para asi Amuro esperando una vana esperanza de lo contrario aunque en el fondo supiera que no fuera asi

…**.**

"¡preparándose para lanzamiento, a la cuenta de tres!" decía una voz por un alto parlante dentro de la bahía de lanzamiento a uno de los lados de la nave clase "pegasus" la White Base.

Amuro Ray se preparó dentro de la cabina de su Gundam alistando los controles del Mobile Suit blanco mientras se paraba en la rampa de lanzamiento de la bahía de lanzamiento que lo mandaría directo a fuera al espacio donde se estaba desarrollando la intensa batalla de A Baoa Qu

El Gundam cargaba armado dos cañones de Bazookas a sus espaldas con un poder de fuego suficiente para derribar a varios Mobile Suit y naves enemigas. Fue cuando un mensaje le llego a su cabina proveniente de alguien conocido

"Amuro" era Sayla Mass, la chica rubia recién descubierta como hermana menor de Char Aznable y compañera de batalla desde hace varios meses cuando todo el infierno que comenzó para él desde su hogar en la colonia de Side 7 comenzó

"si nosotros somos capaces de superar esta cruel guerra, quizás la humanidad, algún día también pueda" le dijo Sayla de manera reflexiva pero con la intención de darle ánimos a su extenuado amigo

Amuro capto el mensaje y no pudo más agradecerle por darle ánimos, quizás como siendo ella también una Newtype recién despertada pudiera sentir su estrés mental y su depresión y por ende que quisiera ayudarlo dándole ánimos que era lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos

"tienes razón, eso también espero" respondió Amuro como alisto los controles de su Gundam y verifico que todo anduviera bien en las pantallas de la cabina

"gracias" le dijo Amuro mentalmente a su amiga pero con la esperanza de que ella captara el mensaje telepáticamente, mientras trataba de poner una buena cara pensando en las palabras de Sayla y Fraw Bow mientras miraba el espacio oscuro frente a él y las pequeñas luces que marcaban las batallas afuera

Unos segundos después el gigantesco robot de color blanco era lanzado al espacio exterior donde una de las más grandes batallas de la humanidad en la existencia tendría comienzo y seria el final para una cruenta guerra de un año que hubiera parecido muchos años para muchos

…**.**

Aquellas palabras y aquel sueño seguían grabados en lo profundo de la mente del joven Amuro Ray mientras batallaba fieramente en la batalla cerca a la fortaleza de A Baoa Qu y derribaba tanto naves enemigas como otros Mobile Suit del enemigo Zeon, aun si solo quedaban pequeñas partes de la flota de la federación terrestre luego del ataque del Solar System que destruyo a la mayor parte de la flota terrestre, ninguno de ellos retrocedería ya que sería la derrota

También mantendría aquella esperanza que le dijo su amiga Sayla como combatió una vez más contra su enemigo jurado Char Aznable mientras este pilotaba otro prototipo de Mobile Suit sin piernas llamado

Y como ambos peleaban ferozmente una contra el otro mientras partes de sus Mobile Suit eran destruidos y llevaban su pelea hacia dentro de la misma fortaleza sin importarles el resto a sus alrededores, solo eran ellos dos. Y continuarían aun cuando sus máquinas fueran destruidas totalmente dentro de la fortaleza y continuaran su batalla afuera a tiros, y luego a batalla a espadazos y peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo en un salón donde había todo tipo de espadas de exhibición

Al final con la intervención de Sayla y una pequeña explosión que los separo, aquella batalla quedo en empate aunque por dentro Amuro sabría que el ganador fue claramente Char y él fue salvado por Sayla cuando este iba a darle el golpe final

Mientras usaba un Core Figther que era usado como cabina del Gundam para escapar de la fortaleza de A Baoa Qu que estaba estallando en llamas, pudo sentir el espíritu de Lalah dándole calidez

"¿voy a terminar igual como Lalah?" se decía a si mismo Amuro al sentir, quizás ya era hora de partir y reunirse con ella, podía sentir la herida que la espada de Char Aznable en su brazo derecho seguía perdiendo sangre y su cuerpo ya magullado y golpeado sentía desfallecer

"los Newtypes no deberían matarse entre sí, ¿verdad?" exclamo una voz dulce que hizo sobresaltar a Amuro, sabía que se trataba del espíritu de Lalah quien le estaba hablando aun muerta, atravez de su enlace telepático

"A…asi es… ¿Qué debo hacer?" respondió Amuro esperando una respuesta también, si solo sentarse a esperar su fin y reunirse con ella o seguir adelante escapando de aquel horrible lugar

"podemos vernos en cualquier otro momento que queramos Amuro" decía Lalah dándole a entender que aún no era tiempo de rendirse

"! Lalah!" exclamo Amuro sorprendido

"¿tú ya sabias eso verdad?" respondió la voz de la chica confirmándole lo que quería decir

Fue cuando Amuro cerro los ojos que tuvo una visión de lo que realmente quería decir ya que era lo que el en lo más profundo de el anhelaba volver a ver

"!los veo! ¡Los veo a todos!" exclamo Amuro mientras en su mente podía las imágenes de los miembros de la White Base

Algunos heridos y luchando cuerpo a cuerpo mientras su nave yacía estrellada en uno de los costados de la fortaleza luego de un ataque directo del enemigo y como era rodeada por enemigos. Podía vislumbrar a Bright, Kai, Hayato y Mirai disparando y tratando de defenderse dentro de la nave mientras intentaban escapar en pequeñas naves llamadas lanzaderas de escape. A Sayla perdida dentro de la fortaleza luego de separarse de su hermano Char mientras trataba de regresar a la nave, a Fraw Bow y los niños Katz, Letz y Kikka escondidos en una parte de la nave mientras Fraw maternalmente intentaba calmarlos mientras estos lloraban desconsoladamente

"mira, tienes el poder de ver cosas" decía la dulce voz de Lalah Sune mientras su imagen al frente de Amuro se transfiguraba para dar paso a una gran luz

"Sayla ¡levántate! ¡De pie!" exclamo Amuro a su amiga como el mensaje le llego telepáticamente a la chica rubia que sobresaltada lo pudo escuchar y con sus indicaciones se movilizaba rumbo a la nave

Otros pudieron escuchar también el mensaje que Amuro les estaba enviando a todos los miembros de la nave

"¿Amuro? ¿Si no doy la orden de abandonar la nave, todos moriremos?" decía Bright Noa como le llego el mensaje que Amuro le había enviado, conociéndolo como lo conocía ahora y como había comenzado a confiar en él sabía que no mentía

"! ¿Amuro?!...bien…preparare las lanzaderas de escape para salir" respondía Mirai Yashima a la petición del chico que le enviaba y que le llego mentalmente, sabía que él no mentía y que ante todo él era un buen chico que había demostrado ganarse a pulso la confianza de todos

"¿Amuro?" exclamo la chica de pelo corto marrón conocida como Fraw Bow

"mi querida y dulce Fraw bow…cuando los disparos se detengan, corran lo más que puedan" decía la voz de Amuro que parecía resonar dentro de la cabeza de fraw Bow

"¿pero qué pasara contigo Amuro? ¿Dónde estás?" decía la chica preocupada por su amigo y persona más amada

"solo vayan a las lanzaderas, ¿está bien?" fue lo único que respondió el chico como la chica compungida asintió y junto con los niños a su lado corrió a las lanzaderas de escape

"¿escuchastes eso?" exclamo Hayato Kobayashi mientras seguía a las afueras de la nave repeliendo a las fuerzas enemigas de Zeon que intentaban entrar

"si, es Amuro" le respondió Kai Shiden quien peleaba a su lado

"nos dijo que escapáramos de aquí" le respondió Hayato

"yo también lo creo" le dijo agachándose para quedar a cubierto de las balas enemigas

"parece que las fuerzas de la federación van a ganar" dijo Hayato agachándose al lado de Kai

"bueno, si vamos a ganar, entonces podemos irnos" le respondió Kai a lo que Hayato asintió

"bueno, entonces vamos" dijo Hayato como comenzó a correr en dirección a la nave seguido de Kai

…**.**

"¿listo?! 4…3…2…1…0!" Exclamaron todos juntos las pequeñas voces de los niños Katz, Letz y Kikka mientras viajaban arriba de las lanzaderas de escape como gritaron sobresaltando a todos y señalando hacia la fortaleza en llamas

Dentro del fuego, un pequeño punto parecía sobre salir como este se iba acercando se iba identificando más y más como un Core Figther que escapaba de la inclemente fortaleza en llamas de A Baoa Qu que marcaba el final del principado de Zeon

Todo el mundo a bordo de las lanzaderas se alegró, sabían quién iba allí y ya lo creían perdido como no lo vieron alcanzar a salir de la fortaleza

"! Amuro!" exclamo una muy feliz Fraw Bow mientras lloraba de felicidad por ver a su amigo salir con vida del lugar

"¿Dónde están los demás?" decía Amuro débilmente mientras miraba a todos lados buscándolos cuando una luz a la distancia llamo su atención

Era una luz provocada por Hayato para hacerle saber dónde se encontraban, y no pudo más que articular un gesto de felicidad como los pudo reconocer

Mientras se acercaba a ellos, no pudo más que llorar de felicidad, y recordar a fuego dentro de su mente las palabras de su amiga Fraw Bow, si, definitivamente eran una familia. Allí estaban todos felices de verlo regresar sano y salvo y no pudo más que seguir llorando como se daba cuenta de eso con todo y percepción Newtype o sin ella

"perdóname, Lalah…pero aún tengo un lugar al cual regresar…y no hay nada que se sienta mejor que eso…por favor comprende…puedo ir a tu lado en cualquier otro momento, Lalah…" decía Amuro entre voz entrecortada de felicidad y la cara empañada de lagrimas

Como mientras se estaba más cerca decidió expulsarse del Core Figther y flotar en el espacio hasta ellos, y cada vez que se acercaba más a ellos podía ver como ellos abrían sus brazos como recibiéndolo y ahí supo que las palabras que Fraw Bow eran verdad, finalmente regresaba al lugar donde pertenecía. En cualquier otro momento podría unirse con Lalah en la inmensidad del espacio para ver y guiar a la humanidad en su siguiente paso a la evolución, por el momento solo regresaba con su familia

Eran sus últimos pensamientos como solo se dejó guiar flotando hasta ellos con los brazos abiertos

…**.**

_1 de enero del año 0080 del calendario Universal Century _

_Al finalizar esta batalla, se firmó un armisticio en la ciudad lunar de granada entre el gobierno de la Federación Terrestre y la re-establecida Republica de Zeon_

"_**And now**_

_**In anticipation of**_

_**Your insight into the future"**_

_**FIN DEL ONE SHOT**_

_Notas Finales:_

Los paréntesis puestos en números en el relato son aquellas partes que involucran la parte técnica, tecnológica y la evolución tanto de eso como lo social, político, etc…del universo ficticio de Gundam del Universal Century. Pensaba colocar las definiciones de cada paréntesis aquí pero no lo hare debido a dos razones.

Los que son ya que conocen la franquicia de Gundam desde sus comienzos y/o son bien fans de esta sabrán por lo menos las definiciones de todo lo que escribí en números dentro de paréntesis.

Sería mucho texto que colocar y eso causaría un cansancio en el lector por cosas que quizás ya sepa o entienda, además si eres alguien que no conocen Gundam, solo resta buscar en google, más en la página en ingles de Wiki de Gundam en donde diga wiki/Category:Universal_Century_Technology

Para mayor entendimiento.

Este sería mi segundo One Shot y Fic que realizo de esta Franquicia que me encanta tanto, y si bien no creo sea tan "original" como el anterior, al menos espero haberle dado un buen desenvolvimiento o grado de comprensión de la psique de Amuro Ray, tratando de adentrarme más o menos en lo que él pensaba en los capítulos finales de la serie original de 1979 Mobile Suit Gundam.

Sin duda Amuro es uno de los grandes personajes del anime y una leyenda, ya que fue el que dio pauta al prototipo del joven héroe realista, aquel que no quiere participar en un conflicto y es obligado a la fuerza a pelear, dándonos una reminiscencia de la lucha de los jóvenes en los conflictos armados que es una realidad incluso aun hoy día.

Si el one shot les pareció largo ante todo mil disculpas pero quería escribir todo lo que pensaba pudiera servir como grado de comprensión para con Amuro y como fue evolucionando a medida que pasaba la historia, y resumía partes y hechos claves de la historia para el desarrollo de la narración de este Fic y también del personaje de cuando fue que pudo pasar de ser un joven inmaduro e introvertido a alguien más maduro y más abierto para con los demás. Si falle o no, ya sería decisión de ustedes los lectores.

El comienzo puede aburrir ya a los que son fanáticos de Gundam ya que es básicamente un resumen de todo el panorama primario del Universal Century hasta el comienzo de la guerra de un año, pero lo hice para aquellos que son asertivos, entender en parte los pensamientos del joven Amuro y del sueño Newtype tan cacareado en la franquicia y aquí también. Sabrán del porque aunque largo sirvió (más para aquellos que no conocen mucho) para la narración del Fic.

Bien, sin más me despido, y el siguiente Fic será posiblemente otro de Gundam basado en el mismo tiempo pero esta vez basado en el personaje de Char Aznable espérenlo a ver que sale…

Sin más, me despido. Una opinión vale más siempre y cuando sea para ayudar y aportar y no insultar, gracias.


End file.
